leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Translating TERA's Slayer
Abilities Slayer's basic attacks have special interactions: * Use only . This increases by after his first three basic attacks and resets after the fourth consecutive attack or 5 seconds. * Deal triple damage to minions and monsters. * Damage all enemies within 175 range in a 270 degree arc around him over the duration of the animation, swapping between starting from the left and right sides. * Restore per enemy hit. This increases by after his first three basic attack and resets after the fourth consecutive attack or 5 seconds. * Cannot cancel their wind-up or wind-down. * Make him dash 25 units toward his target half way through the animation. |description2 = Slayer always has critical strike chance}}, gains an additional when damaging an enemy while behind them, and his abilities have the ability to . Additionally, Slayer's cannot increase from items, instead he gains | .}} |description3 = Slayer's also increases the speed of his abilities' animations. Overhand Strike, Eviscerate, Measured Slice, Punishing Blow, and Dodge Roll can be activated during the animations of any other ability, prematurely ending that ability. Additionally, Slayer's damaging abilities go on cooldown when their hitbox comes out, rather than when they are cast. |description4 = While Slayer is , all of his standard abilities are replaced by Retaliate. |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} After 0.15 seconds, Slayer removes his status effect and deals physical damage to nearby enemies, then takes 0.5 seconds to stop his sword. |range=225 |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | |-|Retaliate= . ** So, with , he would only take 0.25 seconds to stop his sword.}} }}}} Slayer walks 200 units forward over 1 second as he prepares a powerful upward slash, becoming immune to effects during the walk. Once prepared, he slashes up, dealing physical damage to and all enemies hit for 0.5 seconds, then takes 0.75 seconds to stop his sword. After the attack, Slayer's is doubled for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} After Slayer casts Knockdown Strike, Whirlwind, Heart Thrust, or Eviscerate, Overhand Strike replaces that ability until that ability's animation has finished. After Overhand Strike is cast, Eviscerate replaces Knockdown Strike, Measured Slice replaces Whirlwind, and Punishing Blow replaces Heart Thrust until Overhand Strike's animation has completed. |description2 = Slayer moves his sword behind his head before slamming it down in front of him over 0.5 seconds, dealing physical damage, the force of his attack carrying him 50 units forward, then he pulls his sword up over 0.25 seconds. If this damages an enemy champion, Slayer gains a stack of Focus for 10 seconds. |description3 = Slayer deals 1% more damage for each stack of Focus he has, up to 6, plus an additional 9% while he has at least one stack of Focus. |description4 = Overhand Strike becomes available at level 2. |cooldown=0 |range=300 |cost=75 |costtype=mana }} After Slayer casts Eviscerate, Overhand Strike replaces Knockdown Strike, Measured Slice replaces Whirlwind, and Punishing Blow replaces Heart Thrust until Eviscerate's animation has completed. |description2 = Slayer immediately swings his sword up through the ground in front of him, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and for 1.25 seconds, then takes 0.75 seconds to stop his sword. If this an enemy champion, Slayer's is increased by 10% for 10 seconds. |description3 = Eviscerate becomes available at level 4. |cooldown=7 |range=450 |cost=75 |costtype=mana }} | . ** So, with , he would only take 0.5 seconds to prepare his attack.}}|-|Overhand Strike= . ** So, with , he would only take 0.25 seconds to swing his sword.}}|-|Eviscerate= . ** So, with , he would only take 0.375 seconds to stop his sword.}}}} }} Slayer takes 1 second to prepare himself to attack twice, becoming immune to effects during this time. Each attack takes 0.15 seconds with 0.25 seconds between each, deals physical damage to all enemies near Slayer, and moves him forward 150 units. If both attacks hit the same enemy champion, Slayer gains for 10 seconds. |description2 = When Overhand Strike or Eviscerate damage an enemy champion, Whirlwind's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds. |leveling = |Total Physical Damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} After Slayer casts Measured Slice, Punishing Blow replaces Heart Thrust until Measured Slice's animation has completed. |description2 = Slayer takes 0.25 seconds to prepare himself for a powerful strike before forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he gets near, then takes 0.25 seconds to stop his sword. |description3 = When Whirlwind or Eviscerate an enemy champion, Measured Slice's cooldown is reduced by 1.5 seconds. |description4 = Measured Slice becomes available at level 6. |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} | . ** So, with , he would only take 0.5 seconds to prepare.}}|-|Measured Slice= . ** So, with , he would only take 0.125 seconds to stop his sword.}}}} }} Slayer takes 1 second to line up his attack, becoming immune to efects during this time, before himself 400 units forward with a thrust, dealing physical damage to enemies, then Slayer takes 1 second to stop himself and his sword. This has an additional 20% chance to . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 250 }} After Slayer casts Punishing Blow, Measured Slice replaces Whirlwind until Punishing Blow's animation has completed. |description2 = Slayer takes 1.5 seconds to wind up for a powerful strike before slamming his sword down, dealing physical damage to enemies in front of him. |description3 = Punishing Blow's cooldown is reduced by 5 seconds when Measured Slice damages an enemy champion. |description4 = Punishing Blow becomes available at level 8. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} | . ** So, with , he would only take 0.5 seconds to line up his thrust.}}|-|Punishing Blow= . ** So, with , he would only take 0.75 seconds to wind up.}}}} }} Slayer forward 300 units over 0.25 seconds, though not through terrain, becoming and until the roll is finished. |description2 = Dodge Roll does not go on cooldown unless it is used a second time within four seconds of casting it the first time. |description3 = Slayer begins the game with a point in Dodge Roll, but cannot increase its rank. Instead, his basic abilities each have 6 ranks. |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 300 |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |grounded = true |knockdown = false |notes = * As with all of Slayer's abilities, its animation is sped up with . ** So, with , he would only take 0.125 seconds to dash. }} Deg Notes The specific numbers are probably terribly balanced. I'm too sleepy to care at this exact moment. But, they'd be even more imbalanced if I followed TERA more closely. Punishing blow does ~twice as much damage as Measured Slice, MS does ~20% more damage than Whirlwind, WW deals ~25% more damage than Knockdown Strike, KDS deals ~thrice the damage of Retaliate, and retaliate does ~20% more damage than the fourth hit of Combo Attack. If we follow this with the 20+2.5 model, that would make Punishing Blow deal ~300% AD as an AoE. And be able to crit. That's basically two AoE Draven crits in a row instantly. Well, after 1.5 (or less) seconds. Now it's like a single AoE Draven Crit.